As Luna is seen
by Rose Valerie
Summary: A collection of Luna Lovegood drabbles about what others think of her and how they view her. Please read and review!
1. Trolley Witch

Trolley witch~

The witch waddled down the aisle, the insides of her legs rubbing together.

"I really am getting Plump" she thought to herself. _That was what came with this job._

The last compartment at the train was empty except for one first year sitting alone. The trolley witch peeped in.

Inside sat a girl with straggly waist length blonde hair and a necklace of Butterbeer corks. She appeared to be intently talking to thin air.

"Poor girl" the witch thought.

She didn't go inside.


	2. Professor Dumbledore

**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the fantabulous Harry Potter and I am not making any money from any of these chapters (and even if I was no one would buy them anyway!) **

**My First fic, please read and review!**

Professor Dumbledore~

Dumbledore was intrigued at sortings. He liked watching the pupils and guessing which house they would be in and then seeing if he was right.

One first year particularly intrigued him.

"Lovegood Luna!" Minerva called and Luna stepped up. People was pointing and laughing, but she stared them back. He had to admire the Radishes swinging from her ears- he'd always had a particular preference to those vegetables.

Dumbledore watched the way Luna held her head high as she strode to the chair. _She was defiantly a Gryffindor…._

That was the only sorting that Albus was ever wrong about

**Thanks for reading this chapter, expect more soon! Please Review below.**


	3. Gretchen Barnes

**So here is an update. I'm making the chapter a little longer this time.**

Gretchen Barnes was in disbelief.

Oh, yes she'd been happy being in Ravenclaw. As a pure blood she prided herself on her intelligence and blood status.

She remembered being sorted earlier that evening:

"Barnes Gretchen!" professor Mcgonagall's shrill voice rang through the great hall and Gretchen stepped forward, her stomach bubbling with nerves. The hat began to whisper in her ear as soon as it was placed on her head; "ah a Barnes, yes….."

The hat trailed off momentarily thinking "Your ancestry is rather intriguing; a slytherin father and a Ravenclaw mother…."

"And I'm a pureblood!" Gretchen mentally added.

"Yes, indeed you are…. Where would you like to be?" not giving her a chance to answer the hat continued, "You would do well in Ravenclaw with your quick mind and sharp tongue, but also the pride of a slytherin, not to mention the scorn….."

Gretchen waited.

"I can see you're becoming impatient, as are the rest of the hall- Ravenclaw!"

After the sorting Gretchen found herself dizzy with relief- she was in Ravenclaw and that was where she was staying. She lolled back in her chair and watched "Creevy Colin" become a Gryffindor, and "Jameson Aaron" become a slytherin. When it came to "Lovegood Luna's" turn Gretchen sat up. Never in her life had she seen such a freak. The girl had corks dangling around her neck, Radishes swinging in her ears and a large Bertie Bots every-flavour beans wrapper adorning her head.

Whispers rang round the hall "Freak, Weirdo, Loon."

Someone whispered "Lovegood Loony, you mean" and Gretchen let out a splutter of laughter. 'Luna' didn't really seem to care. She stared dreamily into space as the hat was placed on her head.

Gretchen waited. It seemed impossible to her that this girl would fit into any house- not even Hufflepuff. She expected that hat to deem that there was some kind of mistake and send her away. It never did. The freak belonged in Ravenclaw.

Gretchen felt pure shame as her and the rest of her house stonily clapped it's newest member. They would make sure that this misfit would never, ever belong.

**What do you think? Poor Luna :(**

**Review please! **


	4. Severus Snape

**Professor Snape this time….. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- as much as I wish I owned Harry Potter I don't.**

Professor Severus Snape glanced at the new time table. "Ugh" he thought, seeing that his first class was with the Gryffindor and Ravenclaw, first years.

He watched them all file in. He recognised Weasley's sister-how many more of these wretched redheads would he have to teach? There was a sad little boy with a camera and at the very back of the line filing in, a girl who could only be the infamous "Loony Lovegood."

She had two turnips dangling from her ears and a necklace of paperclips strung around her neck. She carried a bunch of Tulips.

"Excuse me , but this is not herbology."

She looked momentarily confused and then smiled. "I know it isn't, professor Snape- I bought these for you."

"Lovegood when I want flowers I shall ask for them. These ridiculous blooms are of no use to me. Fifteen points from Gryffindor."

The girl sat down, looking rather wounded.

Snape sighed as he began to spin his usual spiel… "You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses ... I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death…"

Luna's hand jumped up. "How, professor snape? How do you stop death?"

"That is what I will tell you if you pay attention in my class!"

The girl lowered her hand.

Not another word was said by her for the rest of the lesson.

….

On the way out Luna smiled and waved.

"This is going to be a long year," Severus thought, "a very long year indeed."


	5. Draco Malfoy

**Draco now….. I would like to write a story about this pairing, but if you're looking for it this won't be here :D Set in HBP.**

**As ever, I don't own Harry's world. **

Draco was furious. A red hot anger had built up inside of him all throughout potions and now he was in serious danger of kicking the thing or person nearest to him. Professor Snape had given him a detention, as well as ten points from Slytherin. For Merlin's sake, he was supposed to be Draco's 'protector.' Not that he needed Snape-of all people- on his side. The dark lord had always been suspicious of him- he couldn't be trusted.

Draco extended his leg to kick the nearest suit of armor but then stopped. A swishing movement had caught his eye. Turning around he saw that it was 'Loony Lovegood' skipping to class. Draco was temped just to leave it at that, but a sudden thought struck him that he could use her as means to vent his frustration. He smirked evilly.

"Loon- er, Lovegood?"

The blonde haired Ravenclaw turned around and fixed him with a penetrating stare. "You're Mr. Malfoy." Loony said it as a fact, not a question. Draco did quite like the sound of "Mr." Malfoy, that was what his father was always called…..

"Um, shouldn't you be wary of the Kacky Snorkle or whatever?"

"Oh, no" she smiled dreamily, "The _Crumple Horned Snorkack_ is completely harmless, though very shy. You do need to be careful of Wrackspurts, you know. You can see them with these…"

She pulled out a pair of brightly coloured paper glasses with swirling patterns on them.

Draco Knew he should have left then, but something about the fifth year Ravenclaw made him stay….

"Take them there're Spectraspecs."

What harm could it do? Draco though as he excepted the glasses. Lovegood stared at him impatienty.

"What?" he grunted.

"Well…. Aren't you going to put them on? They're extremely useful you know…."

"No!" Draco snapped.

That was the Last time he ever spoke to Loony Lovegood.

**I'm not too happy with this chapter….. it kinda seems to go nowhere…..**

**Please Review!**

**Also Please drop me a Line about what you think of the Draco/Luna paring. Could it happen? I want to know You're thoughts.**


	6. Luna

**I'm doing a little Luna insert here, just to break up the drabbles a little….enjoy!**

Luna Lovegood sat atop the roof of Hogwarts castle, her wide eyes silently observing the night. It was November, and Luna had to admit it was rather cold with no shoes and a single Slytherin cloak to cover her pajamas.

The nargles had stolen all of her shoes and her two Ravenclaw cloaks. She'd managed to "borrow" one of the slytherin's cloaks from the kitchen where the house elves did all the washing. The cloak was a little on the large side and it smelled rather bad, but it was better than being outdoors in her home-made teacup pajamas. She did so love her pajamas- she was extremely lucky the nargles hadn't taken then yet.

Despite the biting November air, Luna would've rather been out there than in the Ravenclaw girl's Dormitory. The others girls would have broken her matress and stolen her bed covers. She would never forget the time they'd hidden pins underneath her pillow- luckily she'd had the sense to check it and avoided injury.

Luna had flown up to the roof on a broom. She would've used a thestral, but the little family of the creatures in the forbidden forest had looked so peaceful sleeping- she'd have hated to wake them.

Many people did not know that "Loony" could fly a broom. Back at home, her father had an ancient broom- an old Shooting star. It had been easy to learn to ride it herself, and Luna had soon picked up on all the brooms little quirks: how it would always fly slightly to the left or how it would swerve sharply when you turned it.

It had been easy for Luna to (again) "borrow" a standard comet that the school used and to fly it up onto the roof.

It was more peaceful up here, Luna thought, gazing round the grounds. Up here nobody would taunt or insult her or take her things. Up here Luna could be herself- and no one would mind.

**I'm quite happy with this chapter- but I was at a loss as which character to write next. Which character should share they're thoughts on Luna? I want to know!**


	7. Professor Trelawny

**Professor Trelawny… Thank-you to Meggiemoggiemoo for suggesting this- Enjoy!**

Behind her thick spectacles professor Trelawny watched the third year Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs file into her class. It was their first divination lesson, and privately she hoped that once, just once, someone would see the subject for what it really was.

That was harder to come by these days. There was nobody truly open minded out there to see the endless possibilities of the universe…..right in front of their nose.

This years' class looked to be pretty standard. The girls had shiny swishing hair that Professor Trelawy's matted tangles had never had. They were flirting with the boys, blushing and laughing. Trewlawy had never been that kind of girl.

Someone caught her eye though. A girl with very long ratty Blonde hair. She was the smallest of the class but was gazing intently upwards at the ceiling. Professor Trelawy looked up, to see what the girl was staring out, but saw nothing out of the ordinary.

When the class was seated the blonde haired girl raised her hand. "Professor Trelawy," she said in a musical voice, "I believe you have an infestation of nargles on your ceiling."

Trelawy stared at the girl. It then dawned on her that she knew who this girl was- Luna Lovegood. She'd heard Severus complaining about her the other day.

Apparently she'd lost her mother and then she'd gone Loony, completely Loony. Professor Trewlawy stared into space for a moment contemplating the odd girl…..

"Oh she's having one of he freak visions!" she heard somebody hiss. Trewlawy pretended to have one in response…..people never did appreciate her gift…

Somebody threw an eraser at the back of Luna's head. "Ouch! The nargles- professor Trewlawy you must do something about this at once!"

"T-that won't be necessary, my dear child…."

_The girl was Loony._

"Turn to page sixty seven if you please….."


	8. Cedric Diggory

**Cedric….. enjoy and thanks to Obsessivegirl73 for suggesting this.**

**Sorry for the delay ****L****.**

Cedric Diggory pulled his heavy trunk along the corridor of the Hogwarts express. He was looking for his girlfriend, Cho Chang, a Ravenclaw in his year. They'd been dating for six months now.

As he passed the compartments Cedric wasn't surprised to see many of the girls staring longingly at him. It was something that he'd learn to accept, because it came with being popular and well liked.

He'd arranged to meet Cho somewhere at the back of the train, and sure enough she came running right up to him, but there was a look of great distress on her face. "Cedric! Cedric,come quickly! It's that Malfoy boy he's being completely horrible to one of the third years!"

Cedric had heard of Malfoy, evebody had. He was a slytherin, a few years below Cedric, but he had a reputation for being a bully and rumors supposed that his father was a death eater.

Following Cho down the corridor he saw malfoy and his gang chucking Luna Lovegood's possessions around. A few smashed objects lay on the floor.

The odd thing was that the Ravenclaw third year wasn't protesting- she was willingly politely asking for her things back.

One stern look was all it took for malfoy and his cronies to slink off and Luna finished picking up her possessions. She gazed at him serenly before skipping out

Luna skipped up to him oblivious of all the laughing jeers and whispers. "Thank you Cedric Diggory. It was really very kind of you to stop them stealing my things. Good luck in the Triwizard Tournament."

She gave him the same dreamy far-off look before nodding. "I really must go and look for my shoes now….I suspect the nargles have taken them."

Without another word Luna skipped off, leaving Cedric staring after her.

**What do you think? It could have been better. I'm thinking of doing Hermione next….or the sorting hat! What do you think? Any ideas? Let me know XD.**


	9. The sorting Hat

**The sorting hat now- I decided to do this one over Hermione. Enjoy :¬)**

I inhaled the dust gathered on me as Minerva's gnarled hand moved me from my perch in Albus's office. _Another Sorting. _

The rest of the year was spent, up here in Albus's office. It was an extremely fascinating place to live and had many unusual, unique head-teachers to engage with, but just once a year it was nice to do the sorting.

I was placed on the rickety, wobbly legged stool- I wondered why the humans didn't replace it. Peeling open my leathery eyes and blinking out the dust I cast my gaze around the hall. I let my gaze travel first to the teachers then to the four houses and finally allowed my eyes to feast upon the new Hogwarts students.

Many little faces appeared worried, especially one flame- haired girl who was blushing furiously. In fact all the new first years were visibly nervous, except from one girl standing right at the back.

She was a little shorter than the rest, but her hair was remarkably long and slightly unruly.

She examined the ceiling in wonder, in deep thought. From her ears dangled two watermelon flavored beans and in her hair was a bright, glowing pineapple. From underneath the trailing hem of her robes, striped socks were visible.

Minerva's voice- growing slightly shriller with age- sounded through the great hall. "_Abbot Violet!"_

The cringing girl with long blonde pigtails walked up, her cheeks tinged a bright pink. Some were easy to sort- like this one. I knew as soon as the hat touched her head that she was "_HufflePuff!"_

Others were a little more difficult, like "_Homes Michael." _

He was clearly brainy, but in the end his pure-blood status and cunning won him into "_Slytherin!"_

And then it was her turn- "_Lovegood Luna!"_

She skipped up to the stool, seemingly at ease. She was blissfully unaware of the laughs and whispers about her echoing round the hall. She placed my lightly onto her head and flopped down onto the stool.

Before I could speak she said- in that uncanny way so that no one else could hear- "_I would like to be sorted into HufflePuff please."_

I replied, "Well yes… you _could_ do well in Hufflepuff, but then again you would do better elsewhere."

"_No, I think I'd like to be in HufflePuff."_

"You certainly have the determination of a Gryffindor….. and the brain of a Ravenclaw."

"_What about Slytherin?" _she asked conversationally, seeming only mildly interested.

_ "No_, you're not at all suited."

_"Oh really?"_

"No. My, my this is difficult… It'll have to be "_Ravenclaw!"_"

She skipped off, seeming satisfied. I watched her go… _Yes…_I mused,_ she'd do just fine by herself."_

**A little bit of a longer chapter this time- hope you like it! Behind the scenes: I decided to tell this chapter in the 1st person to humanize the sorting hat more. The blushing red-head is Ginny Weasley, and Violet Abbot is Hannah Abbot's younger sister.**

**Please Review! Thanks for all the reviews so far ****J****! Who sould be next- Hermione, Neville, Hagrid or Flitwick?**


	10. Hermione Granger

**Due to a number of hints from _Married to punk (_aka. Meggie Moggie **

**Moo) I have decided to do Hermione. This was great fun to write, actually, thanks for suggesting it! **

Hermione walked quickly down one of the many Hogwarts corridors. She'd finished Lunch early and, after Harry and Ron had both gone to the common room moaning about Divination homework, Hermione had decided to go to the library. She was planning to do a little reading ahead for Transfiguration.

It was a beautiful day- the sound of laughter and chatter could be heard from an open window. Many students were outside enjoying the brief sunny spell.

Hermione entered the Library. The place was extremely quiet, she suspected she was the only student here- but that was okay, sometimes Hermione _liked_ that. Madam Pince glanced up from a dog eared book and smiled at her. The large shelves piled high with books always made her feel "at home."

She walked towards the towering shelf labeled _"Third year Studies."_ Lazily she ran her fingers over the books worn spines, searching for "_Third year Transfiguration- REVISED."_ Unfortunately the Hogwarts library had only one remaining copy due to pranks devised by many of the Slytherins. Draco Malfoy's little gang thought they were so cool…..

She checked again, but to Hermione's disappointment the book wasn't there. She double checked and still couldn't find it. She sighed, turning to go…..she would have to buy a new one from that bookshop in Hogsmede…

"I've got it," a high pitched musical voice rang through the library.

Hermione straightened up, momentarily alarmed but then realized where the voice was coming on. She walked a few shelves down to where somebody was sitting absorbed in a "_Third year Transfiguration." _

The girl slowly lowered the book, looking up at Hermione with large serene eyes. This was undoubtedly Loony Lovegood, a girl in the year below Hermione. She was rumored completely insane, and judging by her appearance and odd accessories she certainly looked it.

From Luna's ears dangled two of the Three Broomsticks' "_Xtra Large Best Hot Butterbeer"_ corks. She wore a rather long necklace around her neck strung with rainbow beads and on the end was a strange skeletal horse. On Loony's head was a brown and pink knit beanie hat with a tiny sewn owl on top of it. The effect was maddening.

"Loony-" Hermione blushed, "_Luna_ that's a third year book! Aren't you in 2nd year?"

"Yes….." Loony replied her huge eyes fixed on a spot somewhere above Hermione's head. "I like Transfiguration…I often read ahead."

Hermione felt mild shock for a moment. This was _Loony Lovegood_….but then again the girl was in Ravenclaw.

"Would you like to read it now? It's very interesting, the part about Object to animal transfiguration…" she extended a pale arm holding the book out to Hermione.

I have got my own copy, I bought it from Flourish and Blotts but unfortunately the nargles have claimed it." She seemed genuine.

"Really? Um….yes please…..thank you…." Then as an afterthought Hermione added "I hope you find your copy…"

"Oh, don't worry….." Luna replied smiling dreamily, "Everything has a way of turning up in the end."

She left the Library wishing Hermione "_as much pleasantries as lemon Pudding."_

Hermione just stared after her, amazed that Loony Luna Lovegood and she actually had something in common.

**I'm pretty happy with this :)**

** Hope you liked it ;) I'm planning to do Hagrid next…but as always please let me know if you have any other interesting ideas. Thank-you to everyone so far who has reviewed- please keep on reviewing! **

**Thanks**

**It Was Nargles**

**X**


	11. Hagrid

**So So So sorry I haven't updated! I've been very busy. Here is Hagrid. It's a bit short so Expect another update today. **

Hagrid-

"Firs' years! Firs' years over 'ere please!"

Hagrid had to watch the way their anxious faces looked for him, and then sighed in relief as they spotted him and the other first years. After that, they didn't even acknowledge him.

And then there was another first year, a very small odd looking girl with wide eyes. Others were staring at her but she didn't seem to care.

Hagrid wondered if she, like him, was also an outsider.

**Thanks for reading and please review, even thought it's so short. I'm gonna do Neville next. **


	12. Neville Longbottom

**Neville now- this is part of a DouBLe UpdAte!**

**Anyway, enjoy!**

Neville Longbottom walked, with his head down along the corridor. The school was unusually quiet for a Saturday, but it was a Hogsmede weekend. Neville had never been to Hogsmede. He'd had his permission slip signed but then lost it. After he'd written a letter to his Grandmother requesting another one, she'd sent him a howler.

Neville felt extremely left out. He was the only third year (apart from Harry) who wasn't at Hogsmede or allowed to go.

He kept his eyes on the floor, as if looking for some magical object to rise out of the stone floor. What he did see was a pair of very pale bear feet gliding down to corridor, and looking up there standing in front of him was Luna Lovegood.

"Oh…..hello Neville Longbottom."

He'd meant to reply with a hello, like you normally would but instead blurted out, "Where are your shoes?"

"Oh. The nargles have stolen them again."

"O-okay. Um, why aren't you at Hogsmede."

"I'm a second year. Why aren't you there, Neville Longbottom?"

"I l-lost the permission slip."

"those nargles….." Luna's voice trailed off. "Well I must go and look for the frogs now…..goodbye."

She glided away, humming to herself. Neville just stared after her, and then rather afraid, he scurried away.

**I know a lot of people see Neville and Luna together, but I really can't. What do you think of Neville/Luna ? Who should I do next? Should I do another Luna chapter? **

**Let me know, drop a review! **


	13. Flitwick

**Flitwick now, as I've had numerous suggestions to write this. This chapter doesn't actually feature Luna. Set during DH. Oh, and sorry for the delay. :D**

Severus Snape glided bat-likely along the corridor towards the staff room. He had not had a particularly good day and felt rather agitated. As he stepped inside the large room with a fair few wall paintings he saw Minerva and- who he'd hoped to find- Flitwick.

"Ah….Minerva, I wonder if I might borrow Flitwick for a moment."

She eyed him with sincere loathing.

"Severus," her tone was polite but still full of hatred, "You do not have to ask- he doesn't belong to me."

She gave him another distasteful look and then swiftly strode out of the staff room, leaving him alone with the little half-goblin.

"Well, Severus," he squeaked " What's all this about?"

"One of your students."

"I can't imagine what they've done now, and I don't know why you're coming to me with it. Why not just ask the Carrows?" He looked up at him in disgust.

"."

"I can't imagine what Lovegood has done now Severus, perhaps she breathed too loudly inside your class?"

Snape felt rage swell up inside him. " No! She knocked over one of my valuable instruments, she continues to wear her ridiculous attire and talk of stupid, imaginary creatures. It is time she grew up!"

"You mean grow up and close her mind? I have no problem with the girl. She is bright and gets on well with others, even if they torment her. And she has far more patience than you Severus. She was kidnapped by death-eaters and yet she still returned to Hogwarts. She is braver than you by far."

Without another word the tiny charms teacher swept out of the room, leaving Snape glaring after him.

**Hope you liked it. It's a little short, but I wanted to show a teacher backing Luna up. Snape and Flitwick seemed perfect. **

**I love your feedback- please give a review! Who should I do next?**


	14. Pansy Parrkinson

**Hi! So sorry I haven't updated for so so so long! I've told this chapter (pansy Parkinson) in 1st person, because we don't really see much of her in the potter books. **

I sat in the great hall beside Draco at breakfast. I slipped my hand into his. He didn't let go but he didn't grasp it either- he hand just hung there like a limp flower. He was…distracted.

"Draco….Draco…" he didn't respond the my voice either. Becoming panicked I shook his shoulders "DRACO!"

Reluctantly he wrenched his eyes away from what he'd been staring at. "Pansy." He stated it, didn't question. His voice was flat, uninterested. I felt hurt.

"Draco…. What were you looking at?" I asked.

"Um…Luna- I mean Loony."

"Loony? LOONY? What is this fascination you have with her?"

He started immediately becoming angry! " Fascination? I was only looking at her. Perhaps if you weren't so paranoid…" he got up and walked out of the great hall without a backwards glance, not even pausing to sneer at Potter.

I felt tears begin to flood my eyes- why was I being such a baby? Crabbe shifted along the bench towards me slipping his clammy hand into mine this time. I shook it out. "Not Now! Get lost!"

He slunk off, face screwed up in confusion. I stared at that Luna girl. I had a good view of the back of her head, which had waist length Blonde hair cascading down it. Subconsciously I put a hand to my own dark hair- maybe Draco liked blondes?

Rage welled up inside me. I seized a large muffin from the centre of the table and aimed it perfectly at the back of her head. She started round eyes searching the hall. Her eyes momentarily came to rest on me but then flickered away. I had the strangest sensation that she knew it was me. There was something a little more than odd about Loony.

She started to eat the muffin, picking it out with her fingers. She didn't eat much. She gazed upwards almost talking to thin air.

Pure Hatred formed inside of me. She was going to pay- and Draco was going to forget all about her.

**Ooh! I thing this could be a potential story perhaps… Any way let me know you thoughts xxx. **


	15. Ginny Weasley

**Well here's another chapter- sorry I'm a little late. It's Ginny this time.**

Ginny weasley, a new first year at Hogwarts, dragged her heavy trunk down the corridor of the Hogwarts Express.

Her brothers didn't want to sit with her- it wasn't _"cool"_- and anyway she couldn't sit with them. Not when he- _the_- Harry Potter was with them. It was far too embarrassing.

Ginny arrived at the end of the train; all the compartments were full- or full of older students- so she supposed she'd have to take this one at the very back of the train. She opened the door to the compartment and immediately wished she hadn't. Inside sat one of the strangest looking girls she had ever seen. She wore a tangerine coloured blazer and a dress patterned with tiny multi-coloured stars. In her ears were a pair of palm tree earrings and on her blazer she had a badge reading _"Go Vegetarian" _on it.

Ginny's first thought was to turn away and mumble something about a mistake, but this was the only available compartment, so she simply said "Um…excuse me, can I sit here?"

The girl nodded, gazing at Ginny with large blue-grey eyes, framed by short blonde lashes. Those eyes followed Ginny as she took a window seat opposite the girl.

Ginny tried to ignore the girls stare, gazing out of the window, but it was impossible. In the end she asked, "So, what's your name?"

The girl tilted her head to one side. She looked almost mad, and then she spoke in a dreamy sing-song voice, "Luna. Luna Lovegood."

_Of course, this was Xenophilius's daughter, _ Ginny thought. Her dad was on speaking terms with him- apparently he was bonkers and getting more so with age. He was the editor of _The Quibbler._

"Oh. Your dad is the editor of the, uh, Quibbler."

" yes, that's right. Do you like it? Here, I've got the latest issue, you can have it free….."

"No, it's alright, really," Ginny started to say, but Luna was already pulling a copy out of her tartan bagpipe patterned bag.

"Um, thanks….." Ginny could only stammer, "I'm Ginny."

"It's very nice to meet you Virginia."

"Um…actually Ginny is short for Ginevra- I hate my name."

"Really?" Luna looked mildly surprised, "I think Ginevra is rather nice."

"I'm a first year. I hope I'm in Gryffindor, like my whole family."

"I'm sure you will be," Luna nodded, her palm trees swinging madly, "My mum was in Gryffindor, My dad in Ravenclaw. I don't mind where I get sorted."

Ginny gawped "What-even Slytherin?"

Luna nodded.

They were silent for a while, and then Ginny in an attempt to make conversation said "What interesting earrings!"

"Oh do you like them? I got them on a holiday toIbiza."

Once Luna started she talked and talked. Ginny heard all about her time in Ibiza, as well as the time Luna had fallen off the roof collecting Pixie eggs, and the time her father had bought a pet Racoon, and the time when "daddy" had discovered shocking evidence of Kacky Snorkle creatures…..

By the time the two left the train, they were friends.

XXX

"Lovegood Luna!"

Ginny watched a Luna dreamily walked over to the sorting hat, oblivious to the laughs from others sitting in the hall. The hat sat on top of her dirty blonde hair for a second, considered and then cried out, "Ravenclaw!"

Ginny winced. When it was her turn she half walked, half ran to the stool, placing the hat on her head.

"Oh a weasley!" the hat seemed delighted, "Without question you are GRYFFINDOR!"

Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Fred, who patted Ginny on the back. Ron whispered "See- I knew you'd be in Gryffindor!" and Harry smiled at her. Ginny felt her face flushing scarlet and she could disappear down into the floor boards. She looked over to the Ravenclaw table and saw Luna, sitting by herself- but she didn't seem to mind. Luna waved at Ginny, and Ginny waved back- half wishing they could have been in the same house.

**So what do you think? Let me know. Also does anyone reading this like Spirited away- I'm thinking of doing a story (maybe even a Harry Potter crossover!) **

**Suggestions for who to write next?**


	16. Sirius Black

**I'm doing Sirius at the Ministry, next. I know this one is a little short- but hey, at least I updated quickly! **

Sirius gazed around at the school kids around him desperately trying to fend of death eater Scum. There was Harry, looking more like James than ever, and next to him Ron, his best friend. There were Hermione and Molly's daughter duelling together, with the help of one other girl. She didn't seem as panicked as the others; on the contrary she was rather relaxed.

_Good Auror…._he thought, and then _Poor girl, she doesn't know what she's getting herself into. Isn't she Xeno's daughter?_

From the corner of his eye he saw Tonks, trying to get the kids out, and Harry Protesting. Harry ran forwards to stand beside Sirius- exactly what James would've done.

Bellatrix ran forward- his dear cousin. She was smiling manically and Sirius roared as he and Harry began fighting their new challenger. Sparksflew from the three wands, and Bellatrix's smile was replaced by a snarl. Harry sent a rather nice Jinx her way, but she dodged it by millimetres…. "_Nice one James!" _he cried.

That one moment caught him off guard, that one moment was when Bellatrix seized her chance. She flicked her wand lazily whilst uttering the final curse "AVADA KADEVRA!" Sirius felt the curse hit him and was momentarily aware of what had happened before he crumpled and moved no more.

**Thanks for reading! I mixed this in with bits from the book and film. In the book Harry is not duelling with Sirius, but Bellatrix and Sirius duel. In the movie Sirius and Harry duel Lucious but Bellatrix kills him. **

**Please review? Idea's for who to do next (I am thinking maybe Hannah Abbot)? **


	17. Hannah Abbot

**Hi :D I'm making an effort to write more- now that I'm on my holidays! Anyway I have decided to do Hannah Abbot. It's set in Luna's 4th year- when she joined the D.A. I'm pretty sure that Luna was partnered was someone else in D.A lessons- but Oh well….**

"Right," Harry Potter's voice echoed through the room of requirement, "Right…. What shall we do?"

He turned to Hermione "_INPUT?" _he mouthed.

"Oh…. Right well, first of all thank-you all for coming….. uh, maybe you should partner up?"

As soon as the other thirty or so students heard the words "Partner up" they immediately formed pairs, leaving one girl standing in the centre of the room by herself. Many of the other students might've felt embarrassed, to be the last one without a friend in lessons, but the girl, Luna Lovegood, in question did not seem bothered.

Harry looked around, at his fellow students, all paired except from Luna. " Luna, ermm, how about you go with Ernie and Hannah?"

Luna nodded, her Radish earrings swinging in a madding fashion, and skipped over to the other side of the room to stand beside Ernie and Hannah. Ernie immediately looked down his nose at her as if she was something rather unpleasant stuck underneath a desk. Hannah Abbot, gave her a polite smile, but when it was met only be the girls popping blue eyes, she wished she hadn't.

"Right….now…..Stunning Spells! Now I know this might seem elementary…. And uh, maybe some of you have ever stunned anybody before, but in theory you should know how."

Harry proceeded to talk, demonstrating how to cast the spell with Ron and Hermione's help. All the while Ernie rudely ignored Luna, but Hannah tried to watch her. She found the girl surprisingly interesting, Luna would look everywhere the ceiling, other people, people's shoes, the floor….she seemed to find wonder in everything. And the time when her gaze met Hannah's, Hannah flushed deep scarlet.

The lesson continued, with Ernie ignoring Luna and Hannah timidly regarding her. Hannah had never spoken to Luna, but she found herself taking a sudden liking to the girl. She felt for Luna, being an outsider- maybe that was in her Hufflepuff nature?

At the end of the lesson Hannah murmured a goodbye, and Luna smiled at the older girl, regarding her kindly- Luna even smiled at Ernie and said "Thankyou both for being good partners."

Ernie snorted but Hannah smiled back.

Luna was never partnered with them after that- but Hannah secretly wished she was.

**Your thoughts? I'm being a bit kinder to Luna now. Maybe now is the time to write Dean Thomas- J.K Rowling did hint at their relationship a bit in D.H. What do you think? Should I do someone else? Let me know. :) **

**Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter. **


	18. Dean Thomas

**Here is Dean. I know Luna and Dean don't end up together- but there are hints in D.H! I think they're cute ;)**

**Disclaimer: I am NOT J.K Rowling and I am NOT writing from underneath the bunker below Marks & Spencers'. **

"Welcome back Dean Thomas," a dreamy voice called. As he stirred, he made out a small impish face with thin blonde-white hair. Her hair was so blonde that he could see it even in such dim light.

"Where…where am I?" he murmured, each word an effort to choke out.

"You're in the cellar of Malfoy Manor."

It took a moment for this to register, and then Dean Thomas recognized the voice- this was Luna Lovegood. He didn't exactly _know_ Luna but he had heard lots of horrible things about her. When he and Ginny were dating though, she'd always said good things about Luna… His mind snapped back to reality. _He was in the cellar of Malfoy Manor- _the snatchers must've caught up with him.

He tried to sit up and found it surprisingly easy. "How does it feel?" Luna asked.

"Fine," Dean replied and Luna nodded. Dean was still confused, "Who else is here?"

"Oh, well there's a goblin, Griphook, and Mr. Olivander- and me."

Dean nodded, now pulling himself up onto his feet. "How long you been here?"

"Not sure," Luna walked over to one of the cellar walls. To his surprise she took his hand in both of hers and guided it over to a spot on the wall. "Feel here, see?"

Luna's ice cold fingers guided his hand to a series of marking set into the wall. "Count them- I've marked one with an old rock for everyday we've been here."

Dean obediently counted the marks in the wall- _17. They'd been here for seventeen days. _"Seventeen," he said hollowly.

Luna nodded, "That sounds about right- but Griphook and Mr. Olivander were here before me." Luna gestured to two motionless forms lying on the dusty cellar floor. "They've been here a lot longer."

Dean was shocked. "Are they dead? Are you getting food?"

"They aren't dead, oh no. They spend most their time sleeping- there's nothing much else to do. We do get food- but very little."

The next morning, someone pushed open the cellar door. A narrow shaft of light entered the cellar. A short rat-like man was brandishing a wand. "Stay back, stay back, I'm armed!" he cried, and with that he threw a few pieces of bread down at the floor. In the light, Dean caught a quick glimpse of Luna, she certainly looked thinner, the bones in her face standing out a lot more. _She's still pretty,_ he thought and then felt surprised at that.

Luna's eyes were full of sheer terror, whenever somebody entered.

The days went by in little blurs. Luna carried on marking the wall every day, to keep track of time, she said. Sometimes they slept, other times they talked, and Dean learnt a lot more about Luna. He learnt that she was different, Unique and intelligent. There was something very attractive to him in everything she did- the way she comb her hair with her fingers, and whisper to herself late at night.

Dean and Luna grew closer, it made their time in the cellar more bearable, with someone to talk to, someone to confide in and- Dean often though- _someone to love._

**What do you think? The most Romantic chapter yet! Let me know. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far :) **

****Keep the suggestions coming? Who should I write next**  
><strong>


	19. Penelope Clearwater

**Penelope Clearwater, Sorry for not updating for a while! **

Penelope Clearwater scanned the gaggle of Hogwarts students for Ravenclaw first years. "First year Ravenclaws over here please, first year Ravenclaws…I said _first years_ Watson!"

Watson ran off laughing and imitating her lofty voice.

A group of worried looking first years were now lining up beside her, she didn't recognize any at all. There was one girl with blonde plaits, chewing anxiously on the ends and a boy with hair as long as a girls'. A tiny girl with extremely long blonde hair moved through the swarm of Ravenclaw first years to stand beside her. "Who are you?"

This was an uncommon question to be asked. Most first years were terrified to talk to a prefect. Penelope tapped the gleaming badge on her chest that read "_Prefect." _

"Oh, I meant your name," the girl said brightly.

Penelope, finding nothing else to say simply said, "Penelope Clearwater," and then added as an afterthought "And you are?" raising one eyebrow.

"Oh, I'm Luna Lovegood, it's very nice to meet you!" the girl held out her hand, on each of her fingers was a ring shaped like a vegetable- the most noticeable was a turnip. Penelope didn't take the girl's hand.

It was then that she realized where she'd heard the name "Lovegood." Her father, who was very high up in the _department of magical law enforcement _had met him once, trying to purchase an extremely dangerous, illegal object which he claimed was the tongue of a Blubbering Hummer, or something. The Lovegoods _were _insane.

Just then Professor Flitwick, her head of house, bustled past. "," he squeaked, "I think you'd better take the students up to the corridor, we don't have all night." He gave her a kind smile, but his tone was stern.

"Right! First years follow me please!" and Penelope led them up to the common room.

The Bronze Eagle knocker, opened it'd eyes and said, "What came first the Chicken or the Egg?"

"This is the entrance to the common room," she told the surrounding first years, "to enter you must answer a question, so you'd better pay attention in class!"

She turned to the knocker, "A circle has neither beginning nor end."

"Very nicely answered" and the door to the common room swung open.

The first years filed in, many exclaiming in wonder. As the Lovegood girl stepped in she waved at Penelope.

**Thanks for reading! As ever let me know if you have any ideas, comments, questions…not just ideas for people- ideas for the story too! Also have a look at a Oneshot I wrote a while ago that I only just got round to posting. Find it on my profile under "my stories" it's called Luna's Diary. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own H.P. **


	20. Bellatrix Lestrange

**Hi! A lot of people have been asking about Rolf Scamander recently, but I don't think I will write him- yet. So little if anything at all is mentioned about him in the books. Instead here is Bellatrix. This is set in DH and it is the battle part from the book where Bellatrix is dueling Luna, Hermione and Ginny. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

Sparksflew between the woman's wand and the three others battling. Their wands danced in the air, tracing vibrant reds and green across the night sky. Bellatrix Lestrange dueled three young witches at once, each fighting their hardest, each fighting to kill.

Bellatrix recognized only one…the mudblood granger girl with bushy brown hair she had almost killed. Bellatrix had been robbed of her wand at Malfoy manor, right now she fought with a wand she'd disarmed earlier that evening. Thinking of her stolen wand now, rage rose up inside her and she sent a curse flying directly towards the mudblood, only to have it blocked by a red headed girl who was bound to be a blood traitor Weasley. The other girl had long blonde hair which swished behind her as she dueled almost lazily without skill. Bellatrix sent a curse her way, the ridiculous poppy eyed school girl, but instead it missed Weasley by inches….

"NOT MY DAUGHTER YOU BITCH!"

A plump middle-aged witch ran forward, and Bellatrix cackled at her new challenger. The smile fell from her mad face and her lips curled into a snarl as she realized that this cow was serious. "What will happen when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?"

"YOU- Will Never Touch our- Children Again!" she screamed. Bellatrix was caught off guard for the slightest second and Molly Weasley's curse soared over her heart hitting her squarely in the chest. For a split second Bellatrix realized that it was over, and then she crashed to the ground and moved no more.

**Hope you liked! Didn't have TOO much Luna in this time. Keep coming with the comments and suggestions, I welcome any CONSTRUCTIVE criticism. **


	21. Wormtail

**Hi girls and (maybe) guys :)**

**Here is the next update- Peter Pettigrew aka Wormtail. Set in DH. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, It belongs to the Queen of Potter J.K Rowling. **

"Take this stupid girl down to the dungeons!" Bellatrix Lestrange yelled.

Wormtail grabbed the girl by her two thin arms and forced her out of the doors, down the steps leading to the dingy dark cellar where she was to spend a months.

As her left the elegant, frightening drawing room of Malfoy Manor he heard Bellatrix blow something up with her wand and then yell "THE GIRL IS INSANE!"

Peter guided the teenage girl down the cellar stairs, shoving her roughly. His silver hand felt cold against her skin. She did not struggle. The wandmaker had pleaded for his life and the goblin had fought, so this made a change. She was dressed in some very odd clothes: a red long-sleeved top and Purple overalls. Her dress was insane as the scene earlier when she'd calmly talked about makey up things. Her father was the editor of the quibbler, and she was as stupid as he was. Suddenly the girl exclaimed, though not very loudly, "Harry Potter will win you know."

"Shut up!" Womtail snapped. He opened the rusted iron door, but then just before he pushed her inside, asked rudely "What is your name anyway, filth?"

The girl did not seem offended, but answered in the same dreamy tone, "Luna, Luna Lovegood…"

Wormtail shoved her inside.

**What do you think? Hope you like it let me know your thoughts. I'm thinking of doing Xeno next….anyone have any better ideas? **

**Thanks for reading and review please! **


	22. Xenophilius Lovegood

**Here's Xeno. This chapter doesn't really have a story line…(non of my chapters really do), rather it is just Xeno's thoughts about his daughter. Sorry for not updating….I started back at school recently so I've been busy….especially with homework. **

**Disclaimer: I wrote to J.K Rowling asking for the rights of Harry Potter…..no reply yet. **

Xenophilius Lovegood watched his daughter cooking from across the kitchen. Normally it would be he who cooked; he had always cooked ever since Liana had gone.

Luna looked so like her mother. She had Liana's same silvery blonde hair that grew faster than most peoples' hair grew in a year. She had Liana's same twinkling grey-blue eyes, and was small like her.

She had been a Mummy's girl too…..they'd been peas in a pod.

Xenophilius missed his wife. He thought about her every day, and every time he saw Luna. The Lovegood family were always talking about Liana, though…..it was as though she'd never left…..

At first Luna had thought that her mother would come back as a ghost, but Xenophilius knew that she wouldn't have done that…..it would've caused their daughter too much pain. She had a photograph of her mother and her, taken two days before one of Liana's spells had gone very very wrong…..

He was sad, as anyone would be, to lose his wife. He would loved to have continued her work. If he could have he would quit editor of the quibbler and taken up work as a spell tester….but he just didn't have the skills…..or grades. Luna was experimental. She experimented with anything….from fashion to food. She was creative with an interest in learning as well.

The Lovegood family had always been close, but Xenophilius realized now as he watched Luna cook, that he had become very very close to his daughter.

**What do you think? Let me know! **

**I don't know if any of you would be interested but I am thinking of doing a Spirited away fanfic. Google Spirited away and watch the movie….it's amazing! I first saw it in English class, everyone was like uh….this is sooooo rubbish, and I'm like Wow this is an amazing film! It's weird which fits me perfectly. **

**Please review and submit ideas! ****J**


	23. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors note: **

**I have published a new fanfic about A series of unfortunate events please check it out! Keep watching this space, I may write more but to be honest I really think these little drabbles are coming to an end. Thankyou so much to everyone who reviewed, and a special thankyou to Bookworm, Obsessive girl and Married to Punk for their suggestions and constant reviews! **

**I've been in such a tizz this week over personal matters, but I think the situatuation is almost resolved now. I've also been ill, but I'm on the mend. **

**Please check out my new fanfic, **

**love and hugs, **

**It Was Nargles. **

**X **


End file.
